MIB, hetalia style
by ninjaJCR
Summary: This is a crossover story, the first MIB movie, only with hetalia characters. Rated T for violence and swearing mostly Romano . It also has humor.
1. Different Illegal Alien

**Note: I'm back from visiting relatives in China, and my grandfather's ashes… "Sniff" aru. I also had my wisdom teeth on my lower jaw removed, threw up from nausea and couldn't wake up that well because what they used to drug me was strong. Here is my second story, this time it will be a crossover between hetalia and MIB. Instead of using letters for codenames, I'll use country names to avoid major confusion, since all the characters will be agents. It's been a long time since I've seen the first MIB movie so the story may not be that similar to the movie.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia and MIB belong to their respective owners, no exceptions.**

* * *

It was nighttime near the border between America and Mexico, some border patrol were dealing with a bunch of Mexicans right now.

'_Alright listen up everyone,'_ said one of patrol members in Spanish so the Mexicans can understand.

'_I understand that all of you are coming over into the states for some work, if you all can just step into the truck over there, we'll have you all worked out.'_

Just as the line was moving to the truck nearby, a black car approached them from down the road. It stopped very close to them and two men dressed in black suits went out from the car, one of them was an old man with gray hair and a gray mustache, the other was younger, had blonde hair, green eyes, and bushy brows.

The younger man said to the border patrol in a British voice, "We'll take it from here."

The patrol was shocked to see these people, one of them asked, "Now who the hell are you two?"

"INS, division six." The British man said, when both of them took out badges with their pictures on them and the word INS next to each of them.

"Did you say _division six_?" The patrol asked.

The older man in the suit replied, "Yeah, we are, stand aside please, we're looking for someone."

The border patrol did as they were asked to, then the British man ordered the Mexicans to line up, in Spanish of course.

The two men approached each Mexican asking them where they're going and what for until the stopped by one man wearing a Mexican poncho.

'_Hi there, are you going to America for some work?'_ The British man asked him in Spanish.

The man hesitated a bit then nodded his head.

The British man looked at his partner a bit then asked the man again, _'Do you want me to break your face?'_

He hesitated then nodded again.

'_You don't even understand Spanish do you?'_ The British man asked him while laughing. That's when the man started laughing with him as well. "Well we've got ourselves a winner, that's for sure, now if you will follow us please," then the older man said to everyone else, _'Okay, all of you can go except this guy of course.'_

The one of the patrol nearby then ordered everyone to stay where they are and asked the two men, "Now wait a minute, what's going on here, where are you taking this guy."

"Well this is the guy we're looking for, now you take everyone else to the station to be processed and we'll deal with him, okay?" The British man told him.

The two suited men took the Mexican over a hill nearby so that nobody can see them, while the patrol got everyone else inside the truck, then one of them asked, "Who are these guys, because I didn't know INS now had a division six."

Another patrolman told him, "There is no division six, why don't you check it out to see what they're going to do to this guy."

He nodded then went up the hill.

Meanwhile, at the bottom of the other side the two men pushed the Mexican forward near the hill, then the old man said, "So this is our guy, isn't it England?"

England replied, "I guess so America, but just to be sure…" He then took out a pocket knife and ripped open the poncho revealing a blue-green alien with at least four arms on his back with two big arms on his side and two eyes that stand out on top of his head, who was holding a metal pole connected to a robotic head.

"Mikey?" England asked.

"Oh no…" America commented.

The alien Mikey then started speaking in a strange alien language.

England then asked, "When did they let you out of jail Mikey?"

Mikey spoke again.

"Political refugee, right." England replied.

"Do you now how many treaties you just violated." America asked.

Mikey said one word.

"One," England yelled, "Try seven."

Mikey was obviously trying to explain himself when England interrupted, "Okay Mikey that is enough, you hand over that head right now, put all your arms up and don't move, we're bringing you in."

Just then, the patrolman appeared on to of the hill and saw the whole thing, he couldn't believe what he is seeing. Then Mikey used one of his eyes to look behind him and saw the patrolman, England noticed him too and said, "Oh, bloody hell…" Mikey roared, pushed America down and then ran towards the screaming patrolman who was petrified with fear.

"America, what are you waiting for, shoot him!" England yelled. America was having a hard time taking out his weapon. "America!" Then England out his weapon, just when Mikey tried to pounce on the patrolman, England fired his weapon that vaporized Mikey into blue slime that covered the patrolman all over.

England went over to America and told him, "Take it easy old chap, I'll deal with this."

He then went over to the road where the slime covered patrolman was telling the others what he just saw. England interrupted him and told all of them to not go anywhere. He took out a high tech communicator and said, "Alright clean up crew, get over here, things just got messy with Mikey." Then a large black truck appeared from the road, out from the back came two people dressed in suits covered in plastic with flamethrowers, one of them was huge with blonde hair pulled back wearing shades, and the other had red hair with a curl the left side of his head who was also wearing shades. The blonde man asked in a German voice, "Alright England what happened here?"

England cleared his throat and said, "Our old friend Mikey tried to rip apart this gentleman so I had vaporize him, as you see from the blue slime all over the place."

"I see." The German man said.

"So you and Veneziano Italy destroy the evidence, while I'll neuralyze the patrolmen, okay Germany?" England asked.

"Alright, come on Italy." Germany told the smiling Italian.

They both started burning all the places where there was blue slime, and then Italy asked Germany, "Say Germany, how about after this, we go get some pasta." Germany replied, "No."

England turned to the patrolmen who just couldn't believe what they were seeing. He took out what looked like a pen, put on some shades, and asked, "Can everyone look into the blue part of this thing here?"

They did so, England adjusted the dials on the back of the device and then activated it, the device let out a bright blue light that made the patrolmen looking into it become glassy-eyed. England put away the device, took off the shades and told them, "Just so that everyone knows, there was spill of a toxic blue substance from a truck that just speeded by here, which is what you're covered in my friend, but don't worry, it won't burn off your skin, it will wash away easy, just don't taste it alright, you may all go now."

The confused patrolmen did what they were told, the one covered in blue slime tried to wipe it off of him as much as he could. England turned around and saw that Germany and Italy were done destroying the evidence. "Okay," England said, "Wait here, I need to speak with America."

England went back to the aged America who was sitting on a rock and sat down next to him. England sighed and asked, "What's wrong old chap, you're faster than that."

America sighed and replied, "To tell you the truth old friend, I'm just getting too old for this, I think I'm just about done now."

"You mean, you're _retiring_?" England asked.

"Yeah, and I know what you have to do, so go ahead and set the neuralyzer to when I was first initiated into MIB, then neuralyze me." America told him.

England put on the shades, which apparently blocks the effects of the pen device known as the neuralyzer. He took out the device, adjusted the dials, and then said, "You know, someone else will have to take your place as America." America sighed and replied, "Yeah I know."

England then pointed the neuralyzer at America, and then activated it.

* * *

**Note: First chapter is done, like I said before, it's been a while since I seen the movie, so this story will be different, and I add in some unique scenes with some other characters. So I hope this story will entertain you, review if you want to, just so you know, the America in this chapter is not the America we know, he will appear in the next chapter.**


	2. The Hero Cop

**Note: Okay, if you just read the first chapter then you pretty much know what's going to happen next, except there are some slight changes to the dialogue and scenes. Because I don't exactly remember the entire movie so I try to learn from some clips I found, and I want to try to get all of the characters in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or MIB, if I did own MIB, this story would have been official.**

* * *

It's nighttime in New York City; a man was running away from a small group of cops. One cop at the front of the group had a bomber jacket with a star on the front and the number 50 on the back, he had blonde hair with a cowlick sticking out, and blue eyes with glasses.

This police officer was the closest to the fleeing suspect, he yelled, "FREEZE, NYPD!"

The suspect didn't stop, so the officer was still running as fast as he possibly could, the other cops slowed down and stopped from exhaustion, one of them yelled to the running officer, "HE'S ALL YOUR'S JONES!"

Detective Alfred F. Jones turned his head back for a few seconds to reply, "YOU GUYS OWE ME A CHEESEBURGER AND FRIES FOR THIS!"

The chase was still on, over a bridge now, Alfred then yelled at the suspect, "FREEZE MEANS STOP, GENIUS!" The suspect then got on the rails of the bridge then jumped off to the road below without collapsing from the impact. Alfred saw this and said to himself, "What the hell?" He then saw a double decker tour bus approaching on the ground below, not wanting to let the suspect get away, he jumped into the bus, surprising the tourists. "Sorry, it doesn't usually rain cops here in NYC." He stopped the bus, got out, and then pursued the suspect again.

He managed to catch up to the suspect and pushed him towards a wall nearby, then the suspect pulled out a weird claw-like weapon that Alfred managed to look at for a second before forcing it out of his hand, crashing into pieces on the ground. "Now that was assaulting a police officer and resisting arrest, you're going away for a long time buddy." The suspect pushed Alfred away and started running to an office building nearby.

Alfred was very persistent so he also ran towards the building and what he saw shocked him: the suspect ran towards the wall of the building managed to quickly climb up the outside of the building to the roof without any ropes. "Okay, this is one messed up asshole." Alfred tried to open the glass door but it was locked obviously, so he shot down the glass and went through.

The suspect got to the roof and ran towards the door that leads to the stairs, but when he opened it, Alfred was there panting, "Hey," he said while taking a few breaths, "What's up?" He then cocked his gun and pointed it at the suspect.

The suspect took a few steps back and was saying, "No, this cannot happen, he is going to kill me when he finds out I failed."

Alfred was confused by those words, he asked, "Failed what, who is going to kill you?"

The suspect was getting closer to the edge, "You would never understand what's at stake here detective." Then the suspect's eyes blinked, but horizontally instead of vertically.

This freaked out Alfred, he immediately asked, "What the hell are you?"

The suspect stood on the edge and told him, "Your world is going to end because of this, and you will never take me alive, human." He then jumped off towards the ground.

The scene changes to an interrogation room at NYPD headquarters, where a female officer was questioning Alfred about what happened. After he was done with his account of the story, the officer asked, "So you expect me to believe that the suspect you were chasing was an alien from outer space?" Alfred immediately replied, "There was no other explanation, how else would do those superhuman stunts and came to possess a weird weapon?" She closed a file in front of her and said, "Okay, how about I keep this off the record so people won't think you're crazy, I'll be right back."

Just as the woman was leaving the room, another man in a suit approached her and flashed something in her face, he then said in a British accent, "FBI division six, detective Jones is having some trouble describing what he saw so I'll take over from here, you work on something else." Alfred turned around to the door and saw England come in, England walked towards a security camera nearby and disabled it. Alfred thought this guy was going to take him to an asylum, "Look, I'm not crazy, I know what I saw-" England interrupted him, "I know, I believe you, and it's better if you come with me."

As they are walking outside Alfred asked, "Okay who are you and who do you really work for, FBI, CIA, NSA?" England replied, "You can just call me England, I work for a highly funded agency that does not align itself to any government." They go into England's black car that was waiting outside and they drive to a pawnshop with the sign "JEEBS" above it.

Alfred saw this and said, "Hey, this is Jack Jeebs' pawnshop, why are we here, he only deals with stolen watches and stuff like that." England sighed and told Alfred, "Well detective Jones, you saw a weird weapon that unregistered sephilatoid you were pursuing tried to use on you, it was indeed a space gun, and Jack Jeebs is the only one I know that deals with these kinds of weapons on the black market. So go in and tell him to show you his stock and pick out the one you saw before."

Alfred walked inside and saw Jeebs with a bunch of watches, he looked up and became frightened, "Detective Jones, I didn't know you were coming, I forgot to put these away." Alfred walked towards the counter and replied, "I heard you deal with something a lot bigger than a bunch of stolen Rolexes." Jeebs laughed and said, "Well if you mean those car parts in the back I can explain-" Alfred interrupted him, "I'm talking about guns smartass, weird ones from outer space." Jeebs stared at Alfred a bit and said, "I don't know where you heard that, but what you see is what you get."

They both heard the door open and England walked in, he told Jeebs, "Why don't you show detective Jones the merchandise Jeebs." Jeebs turned pale, "E-England, look I don't have anything to do with guns anymore so please relax-" England put up his vaporizing gun and ordered, "I'll count to three Jeebs, then I'll shoot. One." Alfred said, "He'll do it Jeebs, he is obviously not stable." "Two." Jeebs told Alfred, "The guy is always crazy," he turns to England, "Why don't you relax and get a message or something-" "Three." England fires his gun, blowing off Jeebs' head.

Alfred took out his gun and ordered, "Drop the weapon, now." England simply told Alfred, "Relax, he's fine." Alfred was shocked with this response, "FINE? YOU BLEW OFF HIS HEAD!" England replied, "Things aren't as they seem detective." "You insensitive prick…" came a voice. Alfred turned to see that Jeebs was alive and he was growing a new head, Jeebs continued, "How many times do I have to tell you, it really stings!" England put up his gun and ordered, "Show him your stock or you'll lose another head."

Jeebs moved his hand to a button under the counter and pressed it, and then everything on display turned around to reveal many alien weapons. England said to Alfred, "Detective Jones, if you would be so kind…" Alfred looked around and saw the same claw weapon the alien tried to use on him, "That one right there, the one that looks like a claw." England turned to Jeebs and said, "You sold a carbonizer with mutate capacity to an unregistered sephilatoid? Jeebs you piece of-" "He seemed alright to me." England then said, "It must have been for an assassination, who's the target?" Jeebs said, "Well I don't know but-" England pulled out his gun again and yelled, "GOD DAMN IT JEEBS!" "I DON'T KNOW, I SWEAR!" England put away his gun, "That's it, I want you gone tomorrow on the first flight off this planet, understood?" England walked out, and then Alfred said, "I'll be back for those Rolexes."

England takes Alfred to a restaurant and they eat some food while talking about some stuff. "So," Alfred asked, "You got your info, why do you still have me around?" England took a sip of his earl grey tea and told him, "I'm impressed by the way you were tracking that alien, and it so happens that my agency is looking for someone to replace my old partner who just retired, to take the title of agent America." Alfred then thought about the weird codenames of countries and asked, "Now that I think about it, does everyone in this agency use the names of countries?" England replied, "Yes, it shows which country you originate from, we take the best of the best from each country, like me from England for example, to show that we agents are all the same and that no cultural ideology will ever divide us." Alfred became excited and asked, "And you find me qualified to represent America?" "Yes, but there will be other candidates so be ready for that, tomorrow at 8 AM go to warehouse 13 at the docks, inside there are two people near the door dressed in suits like me, tell them that agent England selected you to become agent America, they'll tell you where to go." Alfred then remarked, "Easy, I'm not called the 'hero cop' for nothing." England smiled for a bit and said, "We'll see about that, here I'll drive you home, remember, tomorrow, 8 AM, warehouse 13." They go to Alfred apartment, England drives off as Alfred goes inside, once he is ready for bed, he thought to himself, "This is going to be very awesome, I'm going to deal with lots of bad aliens." Then he went to sleep.

* * *

**Note: Here's the America we all know and love, this is going to be a great career change for him. The explanation for the use of country names is valid, and it's so confusing using letters because lots of the characters have the same letter and I just can't keep track. Next chapter will be Alfred's examination; we'll get to see how he thinks when dealing with certain situations.**


	3. Examination

**Note: Now it is time to see if Alfred F. Jones is qualified to take the title of agent America of the MIB. He will also see who the chief of MIB really is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or I will be sued for violating copyright laws.**

* * *

The time was currently 8:05 AM, the location: Warehouse 13 of the docks. Detective Alfred F. Jones, candidate for recruitment into this new secret agency, approached the doors of the warehouse after getting out of a taxi. He was obviously late, mostly due to traffic in the early morning. He went through the door and found two men in suits sitting nearby, one of them was a Greek man who was sleeping with lots of cats close to him, and the other was a Turkish man with a mask that was covering his eyes. Alfred got close to them and asked, "Um, excuse me, is this where I go through examination for recruitment of agent America?"

The Turkish man looked up and said, "What, how do you know that, who sent you?"

Alfred cleared his throat, "Agent England picked me."

"Oh," the man said, "You must detective Jones, he told us about you. But where are my manners, I'm agent Turkey, the cat freak sleeping next to me is agent Greece." Turkey hit Greece's head and yelled, "WAKE UP, JONES IS HERE!"

Greece woke up immediately and looked at Alfred for a while, then said, "You're late, you were supposed to be here at 8 AM sharp."

Alfred was red with embarrassment and replied, "Sorry, caught in traffic with a cab driver." He clapped his hands and asked, "So, where am I supposed to go now?"

Greece reached out for an umbrella in a rack nearby and pulled it, it turns out to be a lever that caused the ground nearby to lift up, revealing a secret elevator. He then told Alfred, "Just go into the elevator and press the down button, it will take you to the testing area where the other candidates and the chief of MIB are waiting for you."

"Okay," Alfred stepped into the elevator then asked Greece, "By the way, what does 'MIB' stand for?" Turkey replied, "It stands for 'Men in Black,' that is all you need to know for now."

Alfred pushed the button and the elevator started to move down for some time, then it stopped and the doors behind Alfred opened, revealing a bunch of American military men in chairs and an Austrian man in a suit with purple eyes, brown hair with a curl, and a mole on his chin, standing with his arms crossed, looking seriously at Alfred, who had his back turned.

"JONES!" The Austrian man yelled, causing Alfred to turn around, "YOU'RE LATE! DON'T TRY TO EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"

Alfred entered the room and took the seat that was reserved for him.

The Austrian man cleared his throat and started, "Now that everyone is here, let me introduce myself, I am Austria, you were chosen because you are the best of the best in America: Marines, Air Force, Navy Seals, Army Rangers…" Austria stared at Alfred, "…NYPD. We are looking for one of you, just one. What will follow is a series of simple tests, from motor skills, concentration, and stamina." Austria noticed Alfred had his hand risen, "I see we have a question."

Alfred put his hand down and asked, "Maybe you already answered this but why exactly are we here?" The soldier next to Alfred raised his hand, confident with his answer. Austria noticed it and told the soldier to speak out.

The soldier stood up and said with authority, "Second Lieutenant, Jake Jensen, West Point, graduate with honors, we are here because you are looking for the best of the best of the best, sir!" He then sat down and Alfred started to laugh uncontrollably.

"What's so funny, Jones?" Austria asked.

Alfred calmed down and said, "This guy, who thinks he's Captain America, is like 'Best of the best of the best, sir! With honors.' He's just really excited and he has no clue why we're here, I just find that funny…" Silence. "But all of you aren't laughing though…" More silence.

Austria looks at a mirror that has England on the other side, shaking his head a bit. Austria then says, "Okay, let's begin, take out the written test book and pencil that is under your seat and start answering the questions as honest and seriously as you possibly can." He then walks out of the room into the room where England was so they can both observe the test. Alfred took out the materials and was about to begin when he realized, there were no desks for any of the chairs, nothing for any of them to use to write on the test without breaking either the pencil or the test. He looked at the others and saw that they were constricting their space to create a makeshift surface to write on. Alfred was about to do the same when he notices that there was a single table at the front of the room. He thought that since no one else is going to use the table, he might as well use it for himself. He got up, went towards the table, and moved it towards his chair. Everyone heard the noise and looked at his action. "What?" Alfred said to the others who were staring at him, "I didn't see any of you guys try to use it, or at least share it."

Austria and England saw this and started speaking to each other silently. "Well," Austria started, "He did manage to pass the real test of thinking outside the box, since I never said a word about using the table." England nodded then said, "But I still find his use of humor a little unsettling, I can see he is trying to bring fun into this."

After the written examination, and a few other tests, the candidates enter a small room with a table that has pistols on it, one for each candidate. Austria was outside the door when he said, "Here is your final test, to see how well you can react to the situation around you, use your judgment and quick thinking to decide which targets need to be shot and which targets do not. Take a pistol and begin the moment you hear the alarm, the shooting range will become open."

The door closes, they wait for a few seconds, and then they hear the alarm. They pick up a pistol when a wall moves to reveal a shooting range full of ugly, scary aliens and innocent looking humans. Lights were flashing and everyone except Alfred was firing like crazy at the aliens, filling them with holes. He took a long around for a bit, just when the time was up, he fired only one shot. The lights turned back on and Austria opened the door, "JONES! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Alfred turned to Austria and explained himself, "Hesitated."

Austria pushed a button on a remote he had in his hand, the cutout of a little girl holding books with a bullet hole in her head came forward, "May I ask why you felt little Tiffany deserved to die?"

Alfred took a deep breath and replied, "Well, she was the only one that actually seemed dangerous at the time sir." Austria asked, "How did you come to that conclusion?"

Alfred then explained, "First I was going to shoot the alien hanging from the street light then I realized he was just working out, how would I feel if someone burst in and shot me while I was on a treadmill. I saw this snarling beast guy, but he had a tissue in his hand, I realized that he was just sneezing. Then I saw Tiffany, I thought an 8-year-old girl in the middle of the ghetto with a bunch of monsters this time of night with quantum physics books in her hands, those are way too advanced for her, hell, I won't understand either. So my reasoning is that she is up to something, and I would appreciate it if you ease up about it…" Austria just stared at him, "…Or do I owe her an apology?" Austria simply shook his head a little then left. Alfred looked at the others and told them, "That was a good shot though, right?"

Hiding within the range, England saw the entire thing, Austria appeared next to him. England asked, "So, what do you think Austria?" Austria took a look at the scene and said, "Jones was able judge not by one's appearance, but by what is in their possession thus figuring out their intentions, that is a good factor…" Austria paused for a bit, "…I think you may be right about this one." England smirked, "I know…"

The candidates were waiting for Austria when he returned, "Now if you will all follow me to the next room where I can assess the results, Jones, you're going out last." Alfred groaned a bit at that order. One by one they left the shooting range with England leaning on the wall near the door, until Alfred went out, that is when England stopped him from moving.

"What, England?" Alfred asked.

"Long story short detective, you've passed and beaten the other candidates, Austria will now make sure they leave without any memory of what they were doing here." England said, pointing to the room where Austria puts on shades and a neuralyzer to mind wipe the other men.

Alfred then asked, "So what is it that you guys do around here?"

England replied, "Simple, our mission is to monitor all extraterrestrial activity here on Earth, to make sure they keep in line and try not do anything that will threaten this planet. While at the same time keep the public from ever knowing about the alien community among them."

"Sounds tough." Alfred commented.

"I know," England stopped at a door that says 'LOUNGE' on it, "Do you want any refreshments: tea, coffee, energy drinks, snacks?"

Alfred patted his stomach, "Nope, I had a big breakfast this morning."

England opened the door to reveal four alien worms drinking coffee from the coffee machine, Alfred was shocked to see them, and they saw England and said, "Hi England."

"Hello worms, anything new being put into the lounge today?" England asked, making a cup of earl grey tea.

"No, it's just that we used up all the Cuban coffee," one of the worms said.

England turned his head and replied, "You did what? Bloody hell, Cuba is not going to be happy when he finds out that you four drank all of _his_ coffee." The worms replied, "We know, oh, and France is trying to get you to _French kiss_ him." This news scared him a bit, then he said, "Tell that perverted, bisexual, frog I'll neuralyze him back to kindergarten if he tries that." England then walked out. "Bye England," the coffee worms said as he closed the door. He then asked Alfred, "Are you sure you don't want anything?" Silence. "No." "Alright let's go take a walk in the park."

The scene changes to both England and Alfred sitting on a bench. England starts, "Here's the deal, at any given time there are around 1500 aliens on the planet, most of them here in Manhattan, and most of them are decent enough they are just trying to make a living."

Alfred commented, "Cab drivers-"

Then England continued, "No they're not as many as you think, humans for the most part don't have a clue, they don't want to or need to, they're happy, they think they have a good bead on things."

Alfred began to wonder, "Why the big secret, people are smart, they can handle it."

England then corrected Alfred, "A person is smart, people are dumb, panicky, dangerous animals and you know it. 1500 years ago everyone _knew_ the Earth was the center of the universe, 500 years ago everyone _knew_ the Earth was flat, and last night you _knew_ that people were alone on this planet, imagine what you'll _know_ tomorrow."

Alfred then asked, "Okay, what's the catch in all this?"

England said, "You must sever every human contact, nobody will know you exist anywhere, ever."

Alfred was completely speechless at what he just learned.

England understood and told Alfred, "I'll give you until sunrise to decide, okay?" He got up and began to walk away to leave Alfred 'the hero cop' F. Jones alone.

Alfred asked England before he left, "Is it worth it?"

England replied, "Definitely worth it, if you're strong enough that is." Then England left.

Alfred just sat there on that bench, thinking about what he must sacrifice in order to completely join the MIB, about his life, his popularity, his fellow officers, friends, and family. He was thinking long and hard while staring at the sunset, thinking of the most difficult choice of his life, that only he himself must make, without turning back…

* * *

**Note: Tough choice for Alfred, in order to protect humanity, he must give up fame and glory, which pretty much gave him his push in life. It's equivalent exchange, in order to gain something; he must give up something of equal value. (Yes, I know this comes from Full Metal Alchemist) Even I would have a tough time with that. Next chapter is on the way.**


	4. Welcome to the MIB

**Note: Tomorrow is the Fourth of July everyone! How old would America be this year of 2012, please answer in the reviews. I know there is some speculation about America's birthday actually being in September but July is more commonly known. Continuing with the story.**

**Disclaimer: You should already know the drill by now.**

* * *

It was a new day in New York City, especially at Warehouse 13, where a certain cop is entering there to make his final decision about joining a top-secret organization. Alfred F. Jones opened the door and walked inside, Turkey saw Alfred walk in and woke up Greece who was sleeping again. Greece pulled the secret lever uncovering the elevator, inside was England who was waiting for the detective.

"So?" England asked as Alfred stood next to him.

Alfred turned his head to England and said, "Everyone I knew personally already passed on, and everyone else I know aren't really my friends, they're just fans, so I'm in." England pressed the down button, the doors closed and the elevator started moving. "And just so you know before you start beaming me up into a UFO," Alfred said, "there are a couple of things that you must understand. First off, _you_ chose _me_, so you recognize my _heroic skills_, therefore I do not want anyone calling me _son_, _kid_, or _sport_, are you cool with that dude?"

England sighed, "Sure whatever you say, _Yankee_, but let me say something about your _skills_," the door behind them opens when the elevator stops, "as of right now, they mean precisely squat."

The two turn around to see a hall full of men in suits, and women in suits as well, just without the tie and they have their collar button undone. There were lots of aliens as well, all different shapes and sizes, the room was something like an airport terminal or train station, with aliens coming in and out of Earth daily. The platform that England and Alfred stepped on after exiting the elevator started to lower to the bottom of the room. Alfred could hear an announcer like at an airport but it was more alien and space travel than human and air flight. "Due to asteroid turbulence," the announcer said, "the 4:15 flight to Osiris will be delayed."

There was also check in desks at one side of the room for all aliens entering Earth from who knows where. One MIB agent with blonde hair and a white dog nearby known as Finland was working at one of the desks; he was speaking to diplomat, "Purpose of visit?" He asked the alien, "Diplomatic mission." "Okay," Finland was typing on the computer in front of him, "Duration of stay?" "Lunch." Next to Finland's desk was his partner Sweden who was dealing with another alien visitor, "Any fruits or vegetables?" He asked in his slightly intimidating Swedish voice. The alien took out some kind of alien plant and Sweden began to examine it.

"The transport from [insert alien planet name] has docked," the announcer said, "[insert weird alien name], please meet your party outside the detainment area." Alfred was following England through the usual day of MIB, he noticed that two agents were dealing with a big larva alien, one of the agents had brown hair and green eyes, the other also had brown hair but with a hair curl pointing out to the right side of his head who was just about to lose it.

"For the last time…" Romano Italy started, "If you keep resisting, I'LL TURN YOU INTO GOOP YOU LARVA BASTARD!" His partner Spain tried to calm him down, "Please Romano, calm down-" "AND YOU SHUT UP, TOMATO BASTARD, I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!"

"I don't think yelling at him would make things better Romano." England said from behind Romano who instantly turned around and screamed like a girl. "EEEK, ENGLAND, PLEASE FORGIVE ME, I DIDN'T MEAN TO, JUST DON'T FEED ME YOUR POISONOUS SCONES AGAIN!"

"Poisonous scones?" Alfred asked. England became a little depressed, "I'd rather not talk about it Yankee." Spain and Romano looked at Alfred, "Hey, you must be the new America I keep hearing about, welcome to the MIB, I'm Spain, this is my partner Romano Italy, we just call him Romano." "Romano Italy?" Alfred asked, "Why not just Italy?" England turned his attention to Alfred, "There are two agents from Italy I'm afraid, and they're brothers, Romano's younger brother Veneziano Italy, who we just call Italy, is with Germany."

Romano spoke out, "That reminds me, if you see that potato bastard, tell him I'LL RIP HIM TO SHREDS IF HE DOES ANYTHING TO MY YOUNGER BROTHER!" "Alright moving on…" England pushed Alfred forward through the crowd.

Alfred and England go through a few more rooms with certain agents handling them like in Administration; agents Belarus and Ukraine runs it, because Ukraine has two _reasons_ that makes working in Administration more enjoyable, and Belarus will cause so many injuries to those who are slacking off. Cuba and Canada also work in Administration because Cuba makes everyone good Cuban coffee and Canada is hardly noticeable on the field.

The clothing department is handled by Lithuania and Poland, because Poland makes everything fabulous, as long as his ideas stay within MIB standards, that is why Lithuania is Poland's partner, to make sure the clothing isn't too flamboyant or flashy.

The Archives is secured by Estonia and Latvia because Estonia makes sure the files are put in their proper place in the mainframe since he is the computer expert, and Latvia just can't seem to handle anything else.

Japan and Taiwan works with the vehicles in the garage because Japan makes them safe with alien technology well integrated in them and Taiwan feels more comfortable with Japan around.

South Korea, Vietnam, Hong Kong, and Iceland works in the cafeteria for aliens who just arrived or waiting to depart, Iceland makes sure the other three does their jobs properly.

Finally, the armory is taken care of by Switzerland and Liechtenstein, because Switzerland is the complete weapons expert and since he was a banker, he knows how to work the vault. Liechtenstein is there because she helps assigning weapons to agents in the database on her computer, when she is not on free time looking at pictures of cute fluffy animals on the internet to turn into stamps for her personal stamp collection.

Then after a long tour and introductions, Alfred and England enter a room full of alien inventions. "First of all Yankee," England instructed Alfred, "take off your glasses and put your chin and forehead at these two places." England was pointing to a weird machine that looks like something you see at an eye exam. Alfred did as he was told and when he looked into the machine he could see a green light go into his eyes. England started up the machine, "Now if you please stare at the green light for five seconds." "Like this-" FLASH "AHHH, MY EYES!" Alfred immediately put on his glasses and yelled at England, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR-" then what he saw truly astonished him, everything became _blurry_ when he looked into his glasses and… _clear _when he took them off. "How-" "I fixed your eyesight into permanent perfect vision using this alien technology here, why, because your glasses can be an identifying characteristic to the public and it would become a disadvantage on the field if you lose them or when you constantly have to change them for the shades. We use this on all of our agents who had bad eyesight, like Austria for example." (Imagine all the characters I've mentioned so far who wear glasses, only without the glasses, it's going to be like that for the rest of the story) "This is so COOL!" Alfred screamed.

England continued on with the tour of the room, he approaches a very small disk, "This is a fascinating little gadget," he picks it up, "it's going to replace CD's soon." England approaches another gadget, "That is a universal translator and we're not supposed to have it because our language is so primitive it is looked as a disease in the better galaxies."

Alfred stares at a small, glowing ball on a levitating device, "Hey England, what's this thing?" Alfred moves his hand to touch it. England sees this and his face fills with fear as Alfred's hand is moving closer to the ball, "WAIT, NO DON'T-"

The moment Alfred touched the ball, it quickly flies off like a ricochet throughout headquarters, causing some desk people nearby some trouble, then destroying a chemical lab. "SORRY, MY FAULT, I'LL PAY FOR IT!" Alfred quickly yelled out. Then the ball flies into Austria's office, who is completely calm and pays no attention to it until at the last moment when it was going to hit the back of his head he moves his head slightly to the right. Then the ball flies back into England's hand that has some high tech catcher on it, he puts the ball back on the levitator.

"This thing caused the 1977 New York blackout, practical joke by the great attractor, he thought it was funny." They both walked out of the room, Alfred looked at the damage he caused, and then he announced to everyone, "I'm really sorry, I didn't know that was going to happen, I won't touch it ever again, I promise."

They come up to a big screen, "This is where our main communications go through." England told Alfred. The screen activated showing three communication visuals with two agents in each.

The first one had agent Russia and agent China, "We would like to report that the High Chancellor of Solaris is secured and the assassins have been apprehended." Russia said. "Aiya! These assassins were tough aru!" China complained.

The next screen had Prussia and France all soaking wet, "The amphibian thief that stole the octocrystals got away, but we managed to switch his goods with a counterfeit." France said holding up a bag of unknown crystals. Prussia laughed, "Kesesese, it was all thanks to my AWESOMENESS of course."

The third screen had Denmark and Norway all dirty with rubble right behind them; "The illegal weapons market that has been selling stolen guns from Arakis has been put to an end." Denmark said while smirking. "_Someone_ blew our cover though." Norway said, glaring at Denmark.

"This really is next level police work." Alfred commented.

"JONES!" Austria yelled.

Alfred turned to find Austria behind him. "Let's put it on." Austria yelled.

"Put what on?" Alfred asked.

Austria smiled, "The last suit you'll ever wear."

Alfred goes into the locker room and finds the locker with the word 'AMERICA' on it.

Austria begins narrating, "You'll dress only in attire especially sanctioned by MIB special services. You'll conform to the identity we give you, eat where we tell you, live where we tell you."

England is at his desk, starting to delete all-important documents about Alfred F. Jones' identity.

"From now on, you'll have no identifying marks of any kind; you'll not stand out in any way."

Alfred puts his hands on a machine that automatically deletes his fingerprints completely, feeling major pain to his hands; he let goes of the device and screams, "OW!"

"You're entire image is crafted to leave no lasting memory with anyone you encounter, you are a rumor, recognizable only as déjà vu, and dismissed just as quickly."

Alfred puts on his new shoes, his new watch, and tightens out his new black tie. While this is happening, England started the final deletion of the name 'Alfred F. Jones.'

"You don't exist you were never even born. Anonymity is your name. Silence your native tongue. You are no longer part of the system. You are above the system, over it, beyond it. We're them. We're they. We are the **Men in Black**."

The computer screen now says America on it with its status set on permanent. England typed in a few more things then finishes.

"You know what the difference is between you and me," England turns to see the new agent America in his suit, America puts on his shades and says, "I make this look good."

* * *

**Note: GOD DAMN! This is a very long chapter I wrote, I hope you're happy I put in some characters in there, and if you're not happy with who they're partnered with and what their positions are, let me tell you I came up with those at the top of my head. Now I'm going to rest for today and get ready for tomorrow, don't expect any new chapters tomorrow since it's going to be the fourth of July tomorrow.**


	5. First Assignment

**Note: Alfred F. Jones no longer exists; now there is only America. Let's see how he handles his first day as an MIB agent with England as his partner. By the way, I have a new poll on my profile; it's about an idea for a new story once I finish this story, go and vote now. The poll closes on July 21****st****.**

* * *

It was during the middle of the night, around 2 AM in the morning, at a farm on the outskirts of New York City. There was nobody outside at this time, until a strange object came crashing from the sky into the nearby crop field.

The farmer heard it and immediately ran outside to investigate. His wife ran outside to him, "Edgar, what on Earth was that?"

"I don't know," Edgar replied while loading his two-barrel shotgun, "but whatever it is, it's not getting away, so stay inside Beatrice and keep Amy close to you, she probably woke up from the noise." Beatrice did so as Edgar started to approach the crash site.

Edgar was close to the crash when he heard an alien voice coming out of the strange ship. It said, "Please, projectile weapon, on the ground."

Edgar was pissed and threatened the voice, "You can have my gun," he pumped the shotgun, "when you pry it off my cold dead fingers!"

The voice simply replied, "Your proposal, is _acceptable_!" Then a strange, large stinger emerged from the ship, took Edgar inside, then all that could be heard are Edgar's screams and the sound of him being consumed. Edgar's skin and clothes revealed itself from the ship, only to be dragged inside again. Then what emerged from the ship is a man that _looks_ like Edgar, but it was certainly not he. This person was walking funny and the face was messed up, he approached the house and entered it.

Beatrice and her 5-year-old daughter Amy were staying in the kitchen; Amy was holding her teddy bear, asking her mommy what that noise was, and where her daddy is right now. Edgar dragged himself into the kitchen; Beatrice stood up and asked, "Edgar, what happened out there?"

Edgar replied in a weird tone, "Nothing, just some stupid prankster can I have sugar in some water?"

Beatrice was confused by the request then told Amy to get a glass of water for him. Amy got up from her chair then got some water from the sink and put the cup on the table. Beatrice took the sugar jar from a cabinet and put a spoonful of sugar in the cup. Edgar then said, "Dump _all_ of it in."

She did so without asking and Edgar drank the entire cup. "Your skin is covering half your bones…" Beatrice told Edgar in a surprised tone. Amy held her mommy's hand in fear.

Edgar saw this in the mirror on the wall, "Oh, right." He then pulled back the skin of his head like a rubber mask and asked, "Is this better?" Both Beatrice and Amy fainted at the same time. Then Edgar walked outside towards New York City.

A new day has started for MIB headquarters, agent America went straight to Austria's office to meet with his partner England and get a new assignment from Austria. "Hello America," Austria greeted, "I hope you enjoy your new apartment we set up, with all your possessions placed in there, every other place where you have been before have been taken care of." America happily replied, "It's great chief, better than the old apartment I had back in Harlem."

Austria cleared his throat, "Okay, on to your first assignment, last night at around 2 AM an unknown space ship crashed into a farm outside of the city, some of our agents already secured the area using the alias of NYPD division six and made sure no civilian got in or out. We have two people, a mother and a daughter, who claimed to have made contact with the crasher who was using the father's skin. I want the two of you to got to the farm and try to find any clues about this unknown alien, question the two civilians first."

England and America walked out of Austria's office towards the garage and met Japan and Taiwan. "So," England asked, "Do you have my LTD ready?"

Japan took out a small remote and said, "Why yes we do."

Japan pressed the button on the remote and a black car drove out of the long line of black vehicles towards them and stopped. Japan gave the remote to England, Taiwan told England and America, "Japan and I gave it a tune up, changed the tires, changed the oil, and cleaned it until we could see the shine."

England smiled, "Perfect, you two always make the safest cars, get in the passenger seat Yankee, I'm driving."

The pair got inside the car and England told America, "Put on your seatbelt please."

America looked at England then said, "We need to work on your people skills, and I can do what I want since I'm an adult so I refuse to put on a seatbelt."

America noticed a red button on the gearshift, "What's this button here-" "Don't press that button." England glared at America.

They drive out of the garage through a tunnel that leads to a secret opening that reveals itself outside of Warehouse 13. They drive to the crash site to see that MIB agents were already packing up pieces of the ship and destroying any unnecessary evidence. They spoke with Germany and Italy who were coordinating the clean up.

"Hello there chaps," England started, "This is the new America right next to me."

"What's up dudes?" America asked.

Italy happily shook America's hand, "Ciao new America, I'm Italy and this is Germany, do you want to eat pasta with me later?"

Germany smacked Italy's head and scolded him, "Italy, how many times do I have to tell you, don't talk about pasta while on the job."

Germany told England, "Sorry about that, here is what we found out so far, the ship that crashed was stolen, but we could not find any markings showing the place of origin. I think you might want to talk with the witnesses to find out more information on the crasher, we'll be done cleaning up this mess in about two hours."

England and America went into the house to speak with Beatrice and Amy. Beatrice was sitting on a chair with Amy on her lap. England introduced themselves, "NYPD division six, miss, we understand that you claim your husband was killed by an alien who took his skin to look like him, try to tell us the entire story."

After a few minutes of talking Beatrice told them, "Then we must have blacked out after that."

England nodded his head, "Did the alien disguised as your husband asked for anything before you two blacked out?"

Beatrice was thinking for a bit, "Oh, I remember now, he asked for some sugar water-"

England interrupted her, "Wait, did you say 'sugar water'?"

Beatrice replied, "Yes, it was so weird because…" she started to talk off topic about Edgar's eating habits. England signaled America to put on his shades, both of them put on their shades and England took out his neuralyzer, set the dials, and activated it, making Beatrice and Amy become glassy-eyed.

"Alright Beatrice, Amy," England started, "There was _no_ alien, the loud noise you two heard from the fields was _not_ a space ship crash, it was simply some amateur prankster who was testing an experimental cherry bomb that could produce a sound similar to a large explosion, don't worry, we've already dealt with him."

America then asked, "Wait a minute, you just flash that thing in their faces, it erases their memories of the event and you just make up a new story?" England put the device back in his coat pocket, "Standard issue neuralyzer."

Then America complained, "That weak story is the best you can come up with, you didn't explain what happened to Edgar." "Oh, right, on a more personal note, Edgar ran off with a new girlfriend so you two will never see him again. Beatrice, take little Amy and go stay with your mother for a few nights, then you'll decide you two are better off without him."

Then America added, "Make sure that after visiting your mother, go into town and buy some new clothes, shoes, or something like that, and get a decorator for the house because, dude, no one is ever going to visit you with this type of scene."

The two agents walked outside, England took out his communicator and contacted Austria.

He responded, "Yes, what do you have?"

England told Austria, "We've got a bug on our hands Austria, disguised in the skin of a dead farmer named Edgar."

Austria sighed deeply, "I'll put all agents in the field on alert for the bug, for now I want you and America to go stop an alien resident who is driving through an area beyond his restrictions."

England nodded and closed the communicator, "Come on Yankee, Austria wants us to stop a driver going through an area restricted to him."

They drove to the alien's car and pulled it over to the side of the road. England and America walked up to the driver, England told him, "I like to see your license and registration please."

The man pulled out some papers from the car visor and handed them to England, England then said, "I like to see your _other_ license and registration please."

The man takes out a card from his wallet and gives it to England. He examines it then tells the man, "Alright, your resident alien card has you restricted to the island of Manhattan, where are you going Reggie?"

Reggie replies, "Well, it's my wife, she's… well look." They turn to the back seat to find Reggie's pregnant wife in labor.

England said, "Oh… bloody hell, alright no big deal, come with me Reggie," England opens the driver door and Reggie walks out away from the car, "and _you_ handle this." England said while looking at America.

America was shocked at this new task, "WHAT? ME?"

England simply tells him, "Yes, it's easy, you just catch."

Reggie asked England in a worried tone, "Are you sure he knows what he's doing?"

"He does this all the time," England replied, "let the man work."

America started to panic a little, then he stared at the woman who was breathing, "Okay, good just breathe in and out like that and-" SQUISH "Oh, England, damn dude something's peeking." At that moment a giant tentacle emerges from the window of the car, grabs America, and starts to shake him around the car.

England turns his attention to Reggie and starts talking with him. "You are restricted to the 54th of Madison and you are heading downtown."

America screams, "ENGLAND!"

England continues, "Reggie, what's going on?"

Reggie tries to explain himself, "We're meeting someone."

England asked, "Who are you meeting?"

Reggie replies, "It's a ship."

England was surprised, "Ship? I didn't see departure plans for today."

Reggie said, "You didn't?"

England answers, "No."

Reggie then explained, "Well, it's an emergency."

America screams, "ENGLAND!"

England replies, "What-" "ENGLAND!" He turns his head and simply yells at America, "You're doing fine Yankee!" America was pissed by his partner's response and screams, "KISS MY ASS ENGLAND!"

"What kind of emergency? What's the rush to get off a planet all of a sudden?" England continues.

The tentacle pulls America inside the car. "EXCUSE ME MISS!"

Reggie replies, "We just don't like the neighborhood anymore."

The tentacle pushes America out the other side then proceeds to smash America on the top of the car. "ENGLAND!"

Reggie continues, "It's some of the… new arrivals."

England immediately asked, "What new arrivals, do they have anything to do with the crasher last night?"

The tentacle drags America back in, "ENGLAND! EXCUSE ME MISS! AHHH!" America is then pushed out of the car with a baby alien squid with black eyes in his arms.

America laughs a bit, "Oh man… England, dude, look."

England and Reggie walks over to see the baby alien. England pats Reggie's shoulder, "Congratulations, it's a… squid."

America stares at the baby, "It actually looks kind of-" The baby squid pukes on America's face, "cute…"

England laughs a little, "I'll call this in, a clean up crew will deal with the mess, don't worry Yankee, you'll get a new suit."

* * *

**Note: This chapter is done; I made a little change in my writing style and made almost every dialogue have its own line. Now I'll just wait until July 21****st**** for my poll to be completed about a new story idea after I complete this story. You'll find it on my profile page, make sure you make a choice for the poll, and ask other readers to vote in the poll if you want. Later everyone.**


	6. MIB headquarters

**Note: Hello again readers, sorry for the delay but I had a few things relating to college to settle first. I also had to focus on a poll that I just closed on July 21****st****. Sadly, there was only one vote made so that's not as many as I expected. Now on to the story, only this time it is some small scenes I made up that have the other characters around MIB headquarters.**

* * *

Inside the cafeteria, Iceland was working behind the counter, offering all types of human and alien food to the customers while his partner Hong Kong is inside the kitchen preparing the food with the help of Vietnam and her partner South Korea. Vietnam is keeping an eye on South Korea, making sure he doesn't run off to harass China again. Iceland notices Norway and Denmark walk in; Iceland just knows what Norway is going to say.

Norway approaches Iceland, "Hello little brother, everything alright here?"

Iceland didn't bother looking up, "It's okay Norway, plus I'm _still_ not calling you _that_."

"Come on," Norway said, "Please call me 'big brother' just this once."

Iceland glared at Norway, "Over my dead body, besides, shouldn't you be heading to Austria's office to receive your new assignment?"

Denmark smirked and said, "He can wait, now while you're at it, why don't call me 'big brother' as well?"

Iceland groaned knowing that it would be a while before the two agents would leave.

The scene changes to the lounge room where Russia and China were sitting on a couch talking with each other. The coffee worms were drinking coffee as usual, and then France and Prussia walked in and sat down near the other two agents.

"Bonjour," France started, "what are you talking about?"

China looked at France, "We were just talking about the new agent America you did meet him right, aru?"

"Why of course we did," Prussia replied, "and let me tell you, he sure is AWESOME, like me."

"I wouldn't agree with you that much," Russia said, "but he is more funny than his predecessor."

"That's right," China added, "He is bringing some life back to MIB, before it was very boring around here, perhaps I can teach him some martial arts later, aru."

"I could even teach America some helpful, _intimate_, tips." France said with a smile.

Prussia patted France's back and said, "I can also assist you with that partner."

Both Russia and China freaked out, Russia said, "I don't think you should do that, considering the last time you both did that, Liechtenstein started crying and Switzerland tried to vaporize both of you."

The scene changes again to Administration, Ukraine and Belarus were observing the other agents working to make sure they were on task. Cuba was working with his partner Canada right next to him. Then Lithuania walked inside and approached Belarus.

She noticed him and said, "Oh God, not you…"

Lithuania laughed and asked, "Hi Belarus, how about you and I go to the lounge and drink some coffee for some time, we can even talk if you want." He started to reach out to hold her hand.

"Let me think…" Belarus said, "Oh yeah, no!" Then she breaks Lithuania's fingers.

Canada saw them and told Cuba, "Looks like Belarus just rejected another date offer from Lithuania."

Cuba turned to Canada, paused, then asked, "Say Canada, why are you always so quiet, why don't you speak out once in a while?"

"Because I don't like yelling at others, it feels mean." Canada explained. Then his pet polar bear Kumajiro next to him asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Canada."

The scene changes once again to the armory, where Switzerland was cleaning out a weapon that was just returned from an assignment. Liechtenstein was next to him looking at cute furry animal videos on her computer, like white rabbits and red pandas.

Switzerland noticed those videos and asked, "Liechtenstein, why do you like animals that much, don't you know that they may have harmful germs in their mouths that could infect you?"

Liechtenstein looked at Switzerland with a smile and said, "I just find that they are so cute, so lively. You really need to stop being so overprotective of me, I won't get into any trouble."

"After that incident with France and Prussia, I wouldn't say that." Switzerland said with a very stern look on his face.

Liechtenstein sighed, she did care for her partner, but she just didn't like his paranoia when it comes to her safety. She can just assume that Switzerland has a crush on her even though he is in denial. That is okay for her, because she happens to have a crush on him, but he doesn't really notice it.

* * *

**Note: I'm very sorry for these short, lame, and unrelated scenes beside the main story. But my motivation level is at an all time low, and I can't think straight. At least I gave other characters some appearance so they won't be left out. I'll try to get myself motivated to continue the main story ASAP. Just remember to read and review. (reviewing is optional of course)**


	7. New Weapon

**Note: Okay, I think I'm motivated enough to post one chapter for this week. I just hope this will be enough to satisfy you readers for a while. This chapter will include the reason why the bug alien is on Earth, and America finally gets a weapon. If you have seen the movie, you know exactly what he'll get. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respective owners, and MIB does NOT EXIST for all of you conspiracy theorists.**

* * *

America just got changed into a new suit from Poland and Lithuania after his old one got all messy from the alien baby vomit. He walks out of the clothing department and met with England.

"See England," America started, "I STILL make this look good."

England sighed, "Yes Yankee, I see that, come with me to the main hall, Austria has a transmission from a certain alien race that involves the crasher."

They walked into the main hall towards the communication screen where Austria is standing, speaking with an alien on the other end of the transmission. He looked very concerned, and then he turned around and saw England and America.

"England, America," Austria said, "This here is the representative of the Arquillian race, their fleet is already in Earth's orbit, and he has grave news about the bug that landed here."

America turned to England, "Arquillians?"

England explained, "They are tiny aliens that you can hold in your hand who use human size robots for their disguises on Earth, they are very intelligent. MIB had worked with them a few times in the past."

Austria turned to the screen, "These two are agents England and America, who are investigating the bug that landed here on Earth. I think you should tell them what you told me."

The representative nodded, "Listen to me carefully, the bug race are at war with several different alien races including us, this bug you speak of, has come to Earth searching for the Galaxy, currently in the hands of an Arquillian named Rosenberg, he will tell you in more detail about what it is."

"What so important about this 'galaxy'?" America asked.

The representative continued, "It carries with it infinite power, if the bugs get their hands on it, it could mean the end of the war in their favor."

"Wait a minute dude," America interrupted, "I was told MIB is neutral, why should we get involved taking sides in an intergalactic war?"

"I was just getting to that part," the representative replied, "unless MIB can secure the Galaxy by the end of the day, we will have no choice but to destroy Earth to prevent the Galaxy from getting into the bug's hands."

Austria turned to America, "You see, this is why we have to help them, Earth's survival depends on it. The deadline is near and we are wasting time."

America blinked a few times then said, "Not. Cool."

"Both of you get going." Austria ordered. England and America started to head for the garage when Austria called out. "England," he said causing both of them to turn around, "I think it's about time America got himself a weapon."

England nodded, "Follow me Yankee."

They head towards the armory where Switzerland and Liechtenstein was organizing the weapons that were just returned to them. Switzerland looked up and asked, "What are you two here for?"

England got straight to the point, "Earth is in danger, we have to secure something called the Galaxy or else the Arquillians will destroy Earth to prevent the bugs from getting their claws on it. Austria wants America to get a weapon for this, which ones do you think are perfect for us?"

Switzerland went into the weapons vault for two minutes, he came out with a gun in his hand, "For you England," he handed it to England, "a series 4 deatomizer."

Switzerland went back into the vault for a minute and came out again saying, "And for you America…"

"ANOTHER series 4 deatomizer?" America asked with joy.

Switzerland pulls out a small gun that looks like a small syringe on a small handle and hands it to America, "Noisy Cricket."

America's reaction was absolutely priceless at the sight of the tiny weapon. (Just imagine his face) He examined it the Cricket more until he said, "Dude, no, this not fair, England gets a badass looking gun, and I get a midget cricket?"

America points the gun at England's face when he looks up, he immediately grabbed America's wrist and pointed the Cricket away from his face, "Yankee," England said in an irritated voice, "be careful where you point that thing."

Liechtenstein types on her computer then says, "Okay, both weapons are assigned to you two, remember to return them when you're done."

"Thank you." England said, "Come on Yankee, let's go." He turns and heads for the door.

America follows him and yells at him, "I still feel like I'm going to _break_ this damn thing!"

Liechtenstein turns to Switzerland and asked, "He doesn't know what that thing is capable of does he?"

Switzerland replied, "Nope, he doesn't."

Liechtenstein sighed, "Well he's in for a surprise."

* * *

**Note: Good lord, Earth is in danger now, I just hope America and England can stop this before the deadline. Anyways, in the reviews, just describe to me what you think America's reaction to the Noisy Cricket would be, it has to be extremely priceless. You don't have to make a description for me. If you think his reaction would be the same as the reaction from looking at Japan's "large size" French fries from the anime, just say so in the reviews.**


	8. Rosenberg's dying message

**Note: I'M NOT DEAD; I just had a lot of things to do that's all. I also watched The Expendables 2 last week. So it is proper for me to say, I'M BACK! Enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, not that I want to anyway…**

* * *

It was a nice day at a restaurant where a bald man was waiting for someone at a table. Then another man with glasses walked in with a suitcase and his pet cat on his shoulder, he walks to the table and sits down. A waiter comes by and asks what they would like to order. They give their order, after the waiter walks towards the kitchen; the bald man speaks to the other man.

"_It has been a while Rosenberg my friend, how have you been doing here on Earth_?" The bald man asked in a strange dialect.

Rosenberg replies in the same language, "_I have been doing well at my jewelry store, and The Galaxy is still safe, I heard that a bug has arrived looking for it._"

While they are speaking, the chef has prepared their meals, he brings the plates to a waiter and asked, "Say, I never seen you here before, and your face doesn't look that good, you should see a doctor for that. Anyways, bring these two plates to the table with two men and a cat."

The unidentified waiter walks over to the table with the hot meals in an odd way. Right when Rosenberg and his friend were toasting, "_To the safety of the universe._" The waiter is revealed to be Edgar when he places their meals in front of them. Rosenberg was about to start eating when he noticed that cockroaches were coming out of Edgar's sleeves.

Realizing that the waiter is the bug invader, Rosenberg looks up and says, "You may kill us bug, but you will never have The Galaxy."

Edgar just smiles and replied, "Well thank you for your permission." Then a tail quickly appeared, piercing both necks of Rosenberg and his friend. The cat just sits on the table, threatening the alien. Edgar immediately walked out of the restaurant while the other diners checked the two men and called an ambulance.

England and America were patrolling around the city trying to locate Rosenberg, and then America receives a call from Austria. "America," Austria started, "The bug had gotten to Rosenberg first, both he and his friend were stabbed through the neck, they were both declared dead and taken to the morgue. But the Arquillian is sill alive inside, he doesn't have long, get to the morgue and get him to talk."

"Got it," America replied, "come on England, the bug attacked the guy we're looking for, now he is stuck at the morgue."

They drive to the morgue in hopes of getting some answers; they see that some MIB agents have closed the place down. They walk inside towards the receptionist desk, the receptionist asks, "Okay, what is going on out there, because this never happens at the morgue."

America and England take out badges and show them to the receptionist, "FBI division 6," England said, "We came to see the body of Mr. Rosenberg, that could have evidence on how he was killed and why."

The receptionist lays back on his chair and looks at a magazine while saying, "Sure go ahead, Doc Hedervary is already examining the body."

"Wait a minute," America interrupted, "You mean Dr. Elizabeta Hedervary?"

"Uh-huh." The receptionist replies.

America slaps his hand on his forehead, "Oh boy."

England asked America, "Who is this doctor you're speaking about?"

America replies, "I used to work with her back when I was cop. There are two things you need to know about her. One, she is from Hungary. Two, she is really tough, especially with a frying pan, so don't piss her off."

England begins to shiver at that advice, they walk into the examination room where Dr. Hedervary was working on Rosenberg's body. While Rosenberg's cat was on a cabinet nearby, refusing to leave his master. She looks up and greets them, "Hello there I'm Elizabeta, and-" she pauses while looking at America, "Wait, haven't I seen you somewhere before?"

America immediately says, "Uh, no, I'm sure you mistaken me for someone else."

"Weird," she said, "because you look a lot like that police officer who tried to hit on me once, whom I whacked unconscious with one strike of my frying pan."

England showed fear in his expression thinking, "_Bloody hell, I thought Yankee was kidding about the frying pan!"_

Elizabeta continued, "I know you're here about the body, this is what I found out so far. It looked like he was stabbed through the neck with a sharp blade rather quickly. What's even weirder is that there was no trace of any blood spurting out.

"That's because this body is not human." England added. He gotten on the left side of the body, pulled on the ear, and Rosenberg's face opened up, revealing a small alien inside, barely alive.

Elizabeta gasped, "I knew it! This thing is an alien, and you guys must be with a secret agency trying to keep all of this proof under wraps."

England interrupted her, "Quiet, I need to hear what he is trying to tell us."

The alien was struggling to speak, "Must…stop…bug…must…prevent…"

America asked, "Prevent what?"

The alien said, "Prevent…bloodshed…death…violence…"

"War?" Elizabeta asked.

"Yes," the alien confirmed, "The Galaxy…is on…the belt…of Orion."

Then the alien died after giving out his final message.

"Wow," Elizabeta started, "This is amazing, I can't wait to show this to the other guys, they are never going to believe this…" England takes out his shades and neuralyzer, signaling America to take out his shades. England sets the dials and activates the neuralyzer on Elizabeta.

"Doctor," England started, "The body you were examining had some type of virus on it so it must disposed of immediately." Then right on cue, Germany and Italy walked in and took the human disguise back outside to be shipped back to MIB headquarters.

All MIB agents left soon after, leaving Elizabeta sitting at her desk confused, while Rosenberg's cat was still sitting on the cabinet.

The scene changes to MIB headquarters where Austria, England, and America were examining the screen with a star map on it, showing the constellation Orion.

"This doesn't make any sense," Austria said, "our scanners show that there are no galaxies along the three stars of the belt of Orion."

"So he probably didn't know what he was talking about." America concluded.

England thought about this then said, "He knew that he was going to die so why would he use his last breath speaking about Orion's belt?"

"Remember, the Arquillians told us that the Galaxy was here on Earth, Orion's belt could mean something else." Austria reasoned.

"I guess we'll have to go to my good informant friend Frank, let's go Yankee." England said.

* * *

**Note: Okay, so there is a big problem now, Rosenberg's last words didn't make sense, and they don't have much leads now, and what's up with the cat? Anyways, what do you think about Hungary being introduced in the story like this, I can assure you, she will appear more in this story if you had seen the movie. I guess this is what you get for now.**


	9. The Belt of Orion

**Note: "sigh" First off, I want to apologize for the unannounced hiatus for this story, but I want to make one thing clear for you. COLLEGE IS A PAIN IN MY ASS! Now that it is the holiday season, I intend on finishing this story before I have to resume my studies. Anyways, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: Only the idea for this story belongs to me, everything else in this story… I'll never win any of them in a legal battle.**

* * *

England and America both drive to a newsstand in the middle of the city; there was a man inside the stand with a pug on the counter. America laughed a little as they were walking towards the stand.

"Dude, that has got to be the worse disguise ever, that guy is definitely an alien." America said while pointing to the man inside the stand.

Then the pug on the counter started talking, "Well if you don't like it, you can kiss my little furry ass."

America's jaw just about dropped from what he just saw.

England wasn't surprised at all and started to talk to the pug, "Busy Frank?"

Frank the pug replied, "Sorry England I can't talk right now, my flight-"

England grabbed Frank, not pleased with Frank's refusal to cooperate, and yelled, "CALL THE POUND, WE HAVE A STRAY DOG HERE!"

People passing by was surprised of the scene, America then told them, "This dog owes my friend some money, don't ask, just move along."

"Arquillians, Bugs, Galaxy; ring any bells you little mutt?" England asked.

"Okay, so I know who Rosenberg was, but what do you want from me?" Frank desperately asked.

"Ask him about the Belt." America told England.

England started to shake Frank around before asking, "He said something about Orion's Belt before he died, what the bloody hell does that mean?"

Frank simply replied, "Beats me."

England was not pleased with the answer and started shake Frank even more. People from across the street was starting to get concerned about what they're seeing.

America acted quickly and yelled to them, "IT'S JUST PRACTICE FOR A VENTRILAQUIST ACT LATER!"

Frank finally said, "Look, I really don't know what it means but the Galaxy is here on Earth, that's all I know."

America was confused and asked, "The galaxy is billions of stars how can it be here?"

Frank angrily said, "You stupid humans, when will you learn, size doesn't matter. Just because it's important doesn't mean it isn't small!"

"HOW SMALL?" England yelled.

"About the size of a marble or a jewel, now let me go, I have a flight to catch!" England finally set Frank down and the pug went on his way.

England thought about this for a minute, then he told America, "So the Galaxy is a lot smaller than we thought, that makes sense, but how does Orion's Belt fit into this."

America replied, "I have no idea, maybe we can go visit Rosenberg's shop and find any more clues."

"Good idea, get in the car." England walked towards the car.

America walked towards the car when he noticed Frank barking at a cat on the ledge of a building, then America thought, "Weird, why am I getting the feeling that cats are important, maybe after this case is closed I'll talk with Greece, he's the cat expert."

They drive down to Rosenberg's clock repair shop, they were about to walk in when another LTD came up, and out of that car was Spain and Romano.

"What the bloody hell are you two doing here, I didn't call for backup." England said, irritated.

"Austria thought it would be a good idea to send us to help you guys, besides we have nothing else to do, right Romano?" Spain explained.

Romano wasn't happy when he said, "That cheap bastard wouldn't let me sleep after everything we did today, so shut up tomato bastard."

England sighed, then he told everyone the plan, "Okay, we look inside this repair shop and find anything that relates to the Belt of Orion, understood?"

"Yes sir." Everyone said.

They searched every inch of the shop for any reference to the Belt of Orion and so far found nothing. America was just about to give up when he noticed a picture of Rosenberg and his cat. He took a closer look at the picture and saw that there was something that looked like a jewel on the collar of the cat. His eyes widened with realization.

"Oh son of a bitch…" America blurted out.

England heard America and asked, "Did you find something Yankee?"

"Guys, I just figured out something." America said while holding the picture.

"Well spit it out, cheeseburger bastard!" Romano angrily said.

America held up the picture to them and said, "Rosenberg's cat, his name is Orion…"

England realized what America meant, "Bloody hell…"

America then noticed a farmer outside of the shop, who started to move to a truck that he most likely stole.

America quickly dropped the picture, took out the Noisy Cricket, and yelled, "GET DOWN!"

The other agents immediately did so; America pulled the trigger, causing a big explosion that destroyed the front of the shop, while pushing America to the back wall.

America got up, looked at the Noisy Cricket, and said, "Holy-"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR BASTARD? YOU NEARLY BLEW OUR GOD DAMN HEADS OFF WITH THAT THING." Romano yelled.

"That's him, outside, the bug in the farmer suit!" America yelled. He immediately ran outside, the bug already started the truck and was driving off.

America climbed up onto a nearby car, fired again, only to miss the truck slightly and to be pushed back into the windshield of a car behind him.

"Yankee, come on, we have to get back to the morgue before the bug does!" England said while getting into his LTD. America got into the car and they drove off, leaving Spain and Romano to clean up the mess.

* * *

**Note: This isn't good, and the bug should already be way ahead of them by now. Anyways, I hope this is a good treat after a few months of unbearable waiting, and for this Christmas, I want to give all you readers the gift of the rest of the chapters for this story before the New Year. Not much of a gift, but it'll do for this year.**


	10. The Galaxy Revealed and Tunnel Ride

**Note: Well today is December 21, 2012, the end of the world. Nothing is happening, so I guess that is completely inaccurate. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, you know the drill.**

* * *

Doctor Elizabeta Hedervary was sitting at her desk, finishing up some autopsy reports for the day. She was still wondering about those two guys in suits and the sudden loss of part of her memory.

"Why can't I remember any important details about that body?" She thought. "I remember that one of those guys was holding a pen in front of my face, was that really a pen?" She then finished the last report for the last body. "I can't think, I had a rough day, I should probably go home and just sleep."

Just as Elizabeta was placing the reports in a folder, Orion the cat jumped onto her desk, catching her by surprise. After a moment she relaxed and started to pet the poor cat, wondering how he feels from losing his owner.

While stroking his coat Elizabeta started to talk to him, "I'm sorry about your owner you poor thing, I'll make sure you get to a good home, I'd take care of you myself but I don't have the time to take care of a pet." She then took a look at his collar and notices the word 'ORION' on it.

"Orion?" She asked, "That's a good name." She then noticed a little marble on the collar, "what do you have on your collar Orion?" She took a closer look at the marble and saw that it was no ordinary marble; it had an entire _galaxy_ inside it. She couldn't stop staring at the tiny galaxy as she said, "Wow…"

At that moment, the alien bug walked inside the entrance of the morgue and went to speak with the receptionist who was listening to his headphones while holding a flyswatter.

The receptionist saw the farmer and asked, "Yes, can I help you?"

The bug spoke, "I'm looking for a cat, and he was with a friend of mine named Rosenberg when I heard he died, the cat's mine."

The receptionist didn't really care as he thought this job was boring, he saw a fly on the counter and whacked it with the flyswatter. The bug was not happy about that. "Sorry about that but these flies get on my nerves," he then took out a document as another fly appeared, "Okay, you claim this cat is yours, well I'm going to need to see proof of ownership and-" he stopped to whack the other fly. "God damned flies! Where are they coming from?"

The bug had enough of this slaughter of his own kind and said, "Please don't do that…"

The receptionist was a little stressed, "What, you got a problem with me killing flies, they're annoying and they deserve to die!"

This was the final straw for the bug, he then put his hands on the counter as he said in a defensive tone, "They're, family…" Then cockroaches started to come out of his sleeves. The receptionist was by then scared out his mind and his instincts were telling him to run for it as soon as he could.

Meanwhile, England and America were getting near the morgue, England was clearly not happy and America was eating a cheeseburger.

"If you hadn't stopped the car just to get a cheeseburger, we would have caught up to him by now!" England yelled.

America responded with his mouth full, "I was hungry, you can't hunt down evil aliens with an empty stomach you know."

They finally arrived at the morgue, when they went inside the room looked like it was in the middle of a tornado. The receptionist was hiding under his desk; he looked like he was about to wet himself.

America went up to him while England searched the room with his weapon out. The receptionist was trying to speak but couldn't get the words out. "Hey buddy," America started, "I know you're in shock right now but please tell me what happened."

"B-b-bug, b-b-big, t-took Doctor and c-c-cat, g-going t-to t-t-take a-a s-spaceship," he said in a stuttering voice.

England came up to them and asked, "Where is this spaceship?"

He replied, "I-I-I t-think h-h-he s-said, s-something a-a-about t-t-towers in p-pavilion o-of p-p-park." Having all the information they could get, the two agents put on their shades and neuralyzed the receptionist.

They went outside where other MIB agents had arrived to clean everything up. England turned to America and told him, "Just so you know Yankee, there are hidden alien spaceships in certain structures of the city, you know this city better than I do so where do you think he's going?"

America thought about this for a minute, he snapped his fingers and immediately told England, "The New York State Pavilion in Flushing Meadows, it has two observation towers that have disks at the top of them, I knew they looked like UFOs."

"Where?" England asked.

"Flushing Meadows is in Queens!" America replied.

"Let's go then." England said, heading towards the LTD.

They got into the LTD and started to drive towards Queens, America noticed England was going towards the tunnels. "Wait a minute you're taking the tunnels?"

"Know any better way to get to Queens?" England retorted.

Recalling his experiences as not only a cop, but as New York citizen, America stated, "The tunnels are going to be packed!"

As they went into the tunnel, cutting off a few cars in the process, England asked, "Remember the red button on the handle?" America looked at it, "Yeah?" "Push the button now!"

America did so and England added, "You better put on your seat belt." America noticed the car started to change, two rocket boosters appeared behind the car, "England, ENGLAND!" The boosters ignited and they were moving towards the slow moving traffic. America screamed fearing his death until England moved the car onto the wall and then onto the ceiling, considering they were moving so fast. America didn't put on his seatbelt and as a result, fell onto the top part of inside the car.

England was very calm, suggesting he did this many times, he then said, "For a man your age, you're very tense, you need to learn to relax, find joy in what you do." He then took a Beatles CD and put it into the radio, "You like music?" England asked. Then the song 'I want to hold your hand' by the Beatles started to play. "Much better," he said, and then he started to sing along. (It's best to start listening to the song before reading on.)

"_**Oh yeah I'll, tell you something"**_

"_**I think you'll understand."**_

"_**When I, say that something"**_

"_**I want to hold your hand!"**_

"_**I want to hold your hand."**_

"_**I want to hold your hand."**_

While the song is playing America was struggling to get up.

"_**Oh please, say to me,"**_

"_**You'll let me be your man."**_

"_**And please, say to me,"**_

"_**You'll let me hold your hand!"**_

"_**You'll let me hold your hand,"**_

"_**I want to hold your hand."**_

America saw a construction sign ahead, "England, ENGLAND!" England quickly moved out of the way.

"_**And when I touch you I feel happy, inside."**_

"_**It's such a feeling that my love,"**_

"_**I can't hide,"**_

"_**I can't hide,"**_

"_**I can't hide!"**_

America gave England a look as he watched him sing along to the song. "You do realize John Lennon is dead, right?"

England took offense to that and retorted, "No, John Lennon is not dead, he just went home!"

"_**Yeah you, got that something,"**_

"_**I think you'll understand."**_

"_**When I, say that something,"**_

"_**I want to hold your hand!"**_

"_**I want to hold your hand,"**_

"_**I want to hold your hand."**_

They came to the end of the tunnel, England moved to the wall then landed on the ground, deactivating the boosters, they cut off a few more cars and then crash through all toll gate, but England threw out correct change into the toll station to pay for the entry.

"_**And when I touch you I feel happy, inside."**_

"_**It's such a feeling that my love,"**_

"_**I can't hide,"**_

"_**I can't hide,"**_

"_**I can't hide!"**_

"_**Yeah you, got that something,"**_

"_**I think you'll understand."**_

_**"When I, feel that something,"**_

"_**I want to hold your hand!"**_

"_**I want to hold your hand,"**_

"_**I want to hold your hand!"**_

"_**I want to hold your hand!"**_

* * *

**Note: Admit it, England would listen to the Beatles. Anyways it's now nighttime here on the end of the world and still nothing is happening. I guess life continues then.**


	11. Showdown

**Note: Merry Christmas to all readers, and your present will be, the final two chapters of this story. I'm giving this chapter to you today, and the other chapter will be given tomorrow. Hope you all like this one.**

**Disclaimer: This is a present that has stuff that I don't actually own.**

* * *

It's nighttime near the New York State Pavilion, that sound of silence in the air, only to be disturbed by the sound of a truck driving towards it. The truck parks close to one of the observation towers of the pavilion. Out of that truck came the bug with Orion the cat in his arm while he is dragging out Elizabeta.

"You let go of my hair right now," she yelled, "you have the cat, why don't you just let me go, I won't tell anyone about this, I swear!"

The bug turned his head to her and replied, "After how you hit me on the head with a frying pan, fat chance," they go near the ladder, "besides, the travel back to my home planet is very long, so I may need a snack." He pushes Elizabeta to the ladder and takes out his gun. "Start climbing."

Elizabeta quickly thought up a plan to get away, she asked the bug, "Say, do you really need the cat, or just his collar?"

The bug looked at the cat then replied, "You know, you're right I don't need the cat at all, I'm only after the Galaxy." He took a few moments to get the collar off of Orion, which Elizabeta used the opportunity to get away, she took a few slow steps away from the ladder so she won't alert the bug, and once he got the collar off she made a run for it towards the bushes.

He saw this and was about to shoot her when he noticed a black car approaching from the distance. Realizing that it was MIB, the bug dropped Orion and quickly went up the ladder to the hidden spaceship. He got inside the control room and started up the ship.

England and America stopped a few miles away from the tower when they saw that the disk was starting to lift off.

They got out of the car when England told America, "We're going to need bigger weapons to take that ship out." England went to the trunk and opened it, revealing four hi tech weapons the size of assault rifles or shotguns. He took two of those guns out, "Yankee, catch." He said when he threw one of the guns to America.

Impressed by the weapon he was holding, America said, "Now that's what I'm talking about."

"They check in," England said as he pumped his weapon.

"But they don't check out," America finished as he pumped his weapon.

They both walked a few steps facing the disk now moving upwards to space. They aimed their weapons at the disk, and then fired at the same time. The two shots both hit the disk at the same time while its in motion, causing the disk to fall back to the ground in the direction of both agents. The impact didn't stop the disk from moving on the ground towards them, but it luckily stopped when it was a few feet away from them.

The door to the crashed ship was kicked open; England and America pumped their weapons again in response to that. The bug slowly walked out of the ship with his gun in hand.

"Sir," England started, "you are under arrest in violation of section 4153 of the TIE Code Treaty."

"Yeah," America added, "drop the weapon, step away from your busted ass vehicle and put your hands on your head, now."

The bug just stood there for a minute then he dropped his gun. He then asked, "Hands on my head, right?"

"Is there an echo here, yeah, that's what I said!" America yelled.

The bug slowly put his hands on his head, "Like this," he said as he gripped his hair. Then he pulled his hair apart so hard that the skin he was using ripped in half, revealing his true form, a giant cockroach-looking creature with big yellow eyes and sharp teeth.

America was totally freaked out by the sight, his hands started to shake. England just stood his ground, glaring at the bug. Meanwhile, Elizabeta was watching nearby, horrified at what she is seeing, _"They can't take him on by themselves," _she thought, _"I need to help them, but how?"_ Then she saw their car with the two other weapons left in the trunk.

"Sir, hand over the Galaxy right now, this is your first and final warning." England ordered.

The bug laughed as he took out the Galaxy, "You want it," he said before swallowing it, "come and get it!"

"What's the plan?" America whispered.

"Simple, we shoot his head off, then we extract the Galaxy from his stomach." England replied. Unfortunately, the bug used his tongue to grab hold of their weapons before swallowing them whole. "Or maybe not." England said with a surprised look on his face.

America thought about what to do next, after taking a deep breath, he charged at the bug and managed grab hold of its back.

England was surprised at the sudden move, "Yankee, what the bloody hell are you doing?"

"I'm going to take him down the old fashioned way," America yelled, " not only was I the star quarterback in high school, I was also the wrestling champion!"

America was trying his best to pin the bug to the ground when the bug suddenly used his tongue to grab hold of England, and then swallowing him whole. "England!" America yelled. The bug then used some of its appendages to get America off of it before swallowing him whole.

The bug laughed, "Not only do I have the Galaxy now, I also have two MIB agents in my stomach!" It continued to laugh until there were strange noises coming from its stomach, it started to scream in agony until its stomach burst open from multiple blasts from the weapons he ate, fired by England and America of course. The two agents got out of the bug, all covered in slime, both were breathing heavily.

England spit out some slime that got into his mouth, "You okay Yankee?"

America breathed a bit, and then he started to laugh as he pulled out something. "I'm okay, and look what I got." He had the Galaxy in his hand.

"Well, at least we secured the Galaxy." England replied with a slight smile on his face. Then the bug got up and screamed at them, causing them to move away in fear. But before the bug could get them, it blew up into slime, causing some of it to get on them. When they looked again, they saw Elizabeta standing there, with one of the guns she took from their trunk still smoking. They just looked at her with amazement.

"I thought you guys needed some help," she said, "but you don't need to thank me."

She helped both of them up as Orion walked towards them. She took a look at America and then asked, "Wait a minute, Detective Jones?"

America was stunned that she actually recognized him, "Uh, hi?"

"Where the hell have you been," she asked, "nobody at the police station has seen you, and when I tried to look you up, your file was erased, like you never existed."

"I'll explain later," America replied, "but for now, we need to clean this mess up."

Some time later, MIB agents was all over the place, removing the crashed ship, placing a new disk on the tower, and fixing the park to make it look like nothing happened. England finished explaining to Austria what had happened when he gave him the Galaxy. America already explained to Elizabeta about aliens and MIB. England and Austria walked up to America and Elizabeta, Austria then asked her, "So you're the civilian who helped take down the bug, right?" She nodded.

"Well," Austria continued, "normally I would just have you neuralyzed on the spot according to MIB procedure. But since you had the quick wit to assist England and America, how you fired the weapon effectively, and the fact you're from Hungary; I would like to make an offer for you to join our agency." Elizabeta nodded as she listened to everything he's saying. "Should you choose to accept: all human contact to the outside world must be cut off, and we will erase your identity completely. But, if not, then we will neuralyze you and you will go back to your civilian life."

Elizabeta thought about this for a few minutes, then she said, "Well, considering the fact that I don't have that many friends and life in the morgue is boring, I'm in."

Austria smiled as he put out his hand for her to shake, "Very well, welcome to the Men in Black, Agent Hungary." Hungary shook Austria's hand and returned the smile. Then Orion the cat made a meow sound right below them.

"So you must be Orion," Austria asked the cat, "Well, I think I should give you to Agent Greece to take care of you, and he's going to like your name."

Then agents France and Prussia showed up. "So," France started, "she's our new member, no?" "Wow," Prussia said, "she's hot!" Prussia then put his arm around Hungary and asked, "How about you let me be your awesome boyfriend?"

Hungary was not pleased at this idiotic jerkoff's approach, so she took out a frying pan, and whacked Prussia unconscious with one strike. Every agent in the area saw this and was immediately filled with fear, Italy and Romano most of all; now knowing that they should never piss her off.

* * *

**Note: There, you all saw this coming, Hungary's now an MIB agent. But this isn't the end just yet; stay tuned for one more chapter. As for the last bit of the chapter, I couldn't resist.**


	12. End

**Note: All right this is the last chapter, this story may have involved a long hiatus, but I've finally managed to pull through at the end of the year. Now it's time to work on the other story I had in mind.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, and MIB belongs to Columbia Pictures.**

* * *

It was a week since the end of the whole bug and galaxy case. Now things are starting to return to normal, well, for MIB in any case.

Hungary got the position of being Austria's assistant, she is very happy to get this job because of two things: she can get very close to Austria, whom she developed a crush on; and she can boss around other MIB agents with the freedom to hit them with a frying pan if they deserve it, preferably Prussia.

Orion was given to Greece as a pet, he was glad to have a new owner, and he enjoys having new playmates among Greece's other cats. Though he doesn't really like Turkey around.

Aside from that, everyone else in MIB stayed the same as usual.

Now England and America are currently eating lunch at a diner, America was eating a bacon cheeseburger with onion rings, curly fries, and a large coke, while England was eating fish and chips with a cup of earl grey tea.

"How can you Americans eat such nasty food like that?" England asked while looking at America eating.

"Like your cooking is any better, I tried one of your scones, they were pretty nasty." America replied with his mouth full.

"My mother taught me how to make scones you wanker!" England angrily said.

After finishing up their food, England's communicator started to ring. He took it out and answered it, "Hello?"

Hungary responded, "England, Austria has a assignment for you and America, the High Chancellor from Silaxion 9 wants a front row seat for the next New York Giants game. Think you two can manage that?"

"Alright we're on it," England closed his communicator, "come on Yankee, let's go, Austria wants us to get a good ticket at the next Giants game for a high chancellor."

"Easy," America replied, "I can have my new alien buddy Tony to help us out, he's got friends in the Giants team."

As they're driving off to meet America's friend Tony, the scene zooms out to show NYC, then zooms out even further, showing the solar system, and then the entire Milky Way Galaxy. It is then revealed that the galaxy is inside a marble, similar to what England and America retrieved, and that an alien with a slimy, four fingered hand, playing with the marble with another marble with another galaxy in it. Then it took those two marbles and put them in a bag with other galaxy marbles.

* * *

**Note: There, it's done; I hope you enjoyed this story. Now on to the next story.**


End file.
